


A 'Bear'y Good Surprise

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: Stand alone fics [9]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, based off a youtube video, he's such a romantic GOD, we all know adrian would do this, why sleep when you can write extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: Adrian finally comes up with the perfect anniversary gift for Nova, something meaningful and from the heart. Major fluff if i do say so myself.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Stand alone fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A 'Bear'y Good Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a youtube video where a husband restores his wife's old stuffed animal that had been around since before she was born called "A Christmas Miracle" posted by Vas Alli if you havent seen it. its literally the cutest thing ever and i immediately thought of nova's old dolly bear mentioned in the prologue of renegades so i just HAD to write it:)
> 
> find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!

It was the perfect gift.

At least, Adrian thought so. He had spent over a month working on it, and it came from the heart. Since their six month anniversary, he had been brainstorming gift ideas for their next anniversary, which would be one year. Even though they had agreed on no gifts, as nothing could truly represent their love for another, Adrian still wanted to give the love of his life something that would mean something to her. Nothing materialistic or showy. She didn’t like those kinds of things. After searching and searching the internet, as well as snooping around her apartment for anything personal like photographs, Adrian was still at a loss for what to give her. Not knowing what else to do, he called up the person who was the closest thing Nova had to a father, Leroy Flinn, A.K.A ex-Anarchist. The middle aged man now lived a life in solitude outside of town, though Nova visited him often and made up excuses to see him. He always insisted that he enjoyed his new life as a hermit, being able to live in peace and experiment without interruption, but that never fazed Nova. 

While Adrian wasn’t close with Leroy, they were now friendly with one another and Leroy seemed to accept that his daughter-figure had fallen in love with everything she was raised to hate. The phone conversation started out awkward, but upon mentioning trying to find a special gift, Leroy was quick to make suggestions. Nova had inventions, blueprints, books, and other belongings down in the subway tunnels before they were confiscated by the Renegades. This got the wheels turning in Adrian’s head; he could get that stuff back to her safely. But...she was owed that, and it wasn’t much of a gift. In fact, Adrian was surprised that the Council, who wasn’t so much the Council these days due to the reforming government, had yet to return her items. Or that Nova hadn’t gone in herself to retrieve them. 

He brought this up to Leroy, who thought in silence for a bit. Adrian almost thought that he had hung up when he mentioned a bear of Nova’s. Adrian perked up. Her father had gotten her a stuffed bear when she was very young, and Nova had brought it to the tunnels with her as a reminder of her family. It wasn’t something she talked about much, but Leroy knew of its existence. It used to sit on her work table and be her company while she would tinker with inventions. Leroy wasn’t sure if she had it still, or if it ended up being confiscated with the rest of her things. Whatever the case, it surely wasn’t in great condition. According to Leroy, Nova always wanted to get it fixed up properly and cleaned, but she never had the time or money. 

That led to Adrian straight to the Renegades Artifacts where he knew her items still sat. It took a while, but with the help of Snapshot, he managed to package up all of her belongings and load them up in his car. All of this had to be done in stealth mode, as Nova was at Headquarters that day presenting a proposal to Adrian’s dad, Captain Chromium. Then after that, it took about an hour to sort through the boxes. There weren’t many, but he and Snapshot didn’t know what all was Nova’s and what all belonged to the other Anarchists. He did find the bear, or what he assumed was the stuffed animal; it was the only one amidst all of the tools and weapons and clothing and other things. It was ratty and missing both of its eyes and there was a tear in its neck, causing a great loss of stuffing. What must’ve been a bow around its neck at one point was now a stained and brown tattered mess. Its nose had seen better days. An ear was missing. 

It was perfect. 

But even now, as Adrian tried to unlock the door to his house, with Nova’s arms wrapped around him from behind and her lips leaving tiny kisses on the back of his neck, he was nervous. He surprised her with a fancy dinner, telling her beforehand to dress nice. He picked her up from her apartment that was only a few blocks from his house, and she managed to blow him away with her attire. She managed to make a simple jumpsuit look like a million dollars. It was a dark turquoise, loose fitting on the legs with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. Adrian had to restrain himself from kissing her all over the second he laid his eyes on her. She knew how it affected Adrian, too, and seemed to like sauntering about in the thing all night just to get a reaction out of him. Damn her. 

She protested against a nice dinner, but Adrian could tell she enjoyed it. He was aware how she hated being treated special, but things like this were an exception. After dinner, they drove around for a bit, just enjoying one another’s company and the music playing on the radio. Then finally, Adrian convinced her to come back to his house for a few minutes. Say hi to his parents and to Max and have some quiet time in his basement. It didn’t take much begging, either. 

The front door opened, and Adrian announced their return. From upstairs, Simon greeted them and said they would be down shortly. 

Nova walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, craning her neck to look up at him. Her soft, content expression warmed Adrian all over, calming his nerves just slightly. “Thank you for tonight,” she murmured, kissing him gently. He returned the caress, hands going to the curves of her hips. “I loved every second.”

He smiled against her lips. “Happy anniversary, Nova.”  _ The first of many, hopefully _ , he thought as she tugged him down once more to kiss him, this time much deeper and more passionate than the last. He couldn’t allow himself to get distracted; he had a job to do. However, Nova’s lips were very,  _ very  _ enticing. He shouldn’t be surprised; Nova was good at everything, including kissing. 

Adrian wasn’t sure if he should’ve thanked or cursed his family for choosing that moment to all come downstairs.

“That’s another dollar in the jar,” Max said with a fake gag. 

Nova was the first to pull back, yet she took her sweet time. It was funny how much she had changed in the time they had known one another. When they first got back together, she was always embarrassed if they were caught in a moment, even if they weren’t kissing. She still liked her privacy, and occasionally got embarrassed if it was a stranger, but around their friends and family, she seemed to not care about being caught. Sometimes, she acted smug. 

“Hey, Max. How’s the new Battlefield game treating you?” 

He shrugged. “Good. You still haven’t lived up your promise to play with me in the zombie mode, though.”

She smiled. “Next weekend?”

“Deal.”

They exchanged greetings with Simon and Hugh, chatting for a few minutes. Adrian’s dads had grown to really love Nova; he could tell just based on their expressions and mannerisms with her that had changed and evolved since the Supernova. The feeling was mutual, although Nova would never admit it out loud. Both his dads had even helped Adrian gather supplies and tools for the stuffed bear. Speaking of…

“Well, I wanted to show Nova what I’ve been working on downstairs before I take her home,” Adrian said, narrowing his eyes at both his parents. They seemed to take the hint, and as they parted ways, Hugh clapped a hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

“She’ll love it, don’t worry.” Hugh winked, and Adrian tried for a smile. 

Adrian cleaned his room for the occasion, making sure it was extra tidy for her. Nova didn’t mind a mess, but this was important. He wanted this memory to last, and a dirty room didn’t belong in it.

“What did you want to show me?” Nova swung their joined hands lightly, looking around his room for an easel. “Is it in your studio?” The jungle had disappeared when Adrian neutralized himself over a year before in the fight against Ace Anarchy, leaving him with his boring art studio again. He kept meaning to redecorate the walls. Maybe he would have Nova help him sometime. 

“Actually,” he began, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down, “It’s in here.” From beside the couch, hidden behind the side table, he pulled out a large box wrapped in a silvery paper and tied with a red bow at the top. He placed it in her arms, heart racing.

“Adrian,” she groaned, eyeing the size of the gift. “I thought we agreed upon no presents.”

“I know, I know.” He sat beside her. “But...don’t think of this as an anniversary gift, okay? I wanted to do something nice for you...from the heart. I know you don’t want anything fancy or expensive.” He inhaled a shaky breath and took one of her hands. “This is because I love you with all I am and all I will be.”

She gave him a long look, conflict written in her features. Finally, she shook her head and closed her eyes with a resigned sigh. “I love you, too, babe.” And with that, she carefully undid the bow and tore the wrapping paper, pushing both aside to stare at the box. 

“It’s not a crock pot.” He laughed at her confused expression. “That’s just all I could find to hold it.”

The corners of her lips lifted up, and she looked like she wanted to say something sarcastic but held back. She opened up the box and peered inside, pulling out tissue paper and at last, a brand new bear. 

“What…?” Her nose scrunched up and she examined the stuffed animal. It had two button eyes and a newly sewn on nose, as well as two ears, a freshly washed exterior that took time and some replacing to make fluffy again, and stuffing to make its belly full again. To top it all off, there was a big, shiny blue bow tied around its neck. “Wait…” she brought it a bit closer and sniffed, her frown growing as she sniffed its coat once more. Adrian bit back his grin. Her eyes widened suddenly with recognition and she gasped. “Oh my skies,” she cried out, clutching the bear to her chest and burying her face in it. He heard, “It’s D…” and then incoherent words. Adrian placed a hand on her back as her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. After a moment, she blinked at him through the tears that were ruining her eye makeup. “Are you serious?” She gasped for air and tried for a smile. “I smelled him and I knew exactly who he was. He still smells like Papà’s cologne and that stupid tobacco scent that’s been on him since day one. How….how? How did you get him?” 

Adrian explained to her the past month of getting her things back and the process of fixing the bear, all while she tried to listen to him and hide herself in the soft bear at the same time. When he finished, she just stared at him in amazement. Her bottom lip trembled. 

“All that...for me?” 

Adrian blinked. “Nova, you’re worth the world.”

She kissed him through the tears and shakiness. Adrian let his fingers grab onto one of her curls. 

“I love it,” she said when they pulled apart. “I love you, Adrian Everhart. I’m...I’m at a loss for words.” She sniffled. “Thank you. So, so much.” She cradled the bear in her arms, admiring his new look while attempting to wipe away her tears. 

Adrian placed a kiss on her temple, wrapping an arm around her. “What’s his name, by the way? Leroy didn’t tell me.”

Nova smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. “Dolly Bear. Papà gave him to me for my third birthday. He’s...he’s one of the last connections I have with my family.” Her face crumpled a little again. “Adrian, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you.”

“I love you, Nova Artino.”

The kiss this time was much slower than the ones before, although the most intimate. Nova ended up staying much, much later than originally planned, but Adrian wasn’t complaining. Not in the slightest. 


End file.
